


Oh BABY!

by Lightwxxdbane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwxxdbane/pseuds/Lightwxxdbane
Summary: Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer discuss having a family in the future. Super fluffy and very short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me!

Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer lay on Alex's couch in her apartment binging season two of Fuller House on Netflix. Not one moment since the two became a couple has gone without one's hands on the other. Like Fuller House, Maggie's touches never get old. Alex laid with Maggie between her legs, stroking her thighs and making Alex weak with desire. In between episodes, Maggie turns around to face Alex and wraps her tanned legs around her waist. Maggie leans in and kisses Alex, short but passionately. Alex strokes the silky hairs that frame Maggie's face, and with built up courage asks, "Have you ever thought about having a family one day?"  
Maggie, apparently shocked by this question replies "Yes, for very fleeting moments, I have..." she gestures how short with her hands and then says "you know, throughout my early and mid twenties I was so focused on my job that I never just constantly dreamt about it, but that was before I met you..." she says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
"Well you know me, job-obsessed should be my Twitter bio... I never thought about having a family much either. But here you come ruining that," she joked.  
" I'm so glad I met you, Alex," Maggie gushes, all smiles, and dimples.  
" Maggie, if I wouldn't have met you, I would most likely have never come out."   
"Well, then we should be glad we met.," Maggie says. They laugh then kiss again. Maggie trailing kisses down Alex's neck while Alex slides her hand through Maggie's hair. Maggie pulls back when she hears Alex say "What if we adopted a baby one day..."  
"We would be the cutest, badass moms in all of National City," Maggie says confidently.  
"Oh stop. You're tempting me." Alex says playfully.   
"Well, maybe one day."   
"Maybe one day" Alex agrees as they settle back into binging position and Alex presses play with a content smile spread across her face.


End file.
